


creepin

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Trauma, i'm not really sure how to tag because it's a sensitive topic, trigger warning, vent write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: his bedroom door opens to reveal hyojin standing in an oversized hoodie and jeans. "hey hyojin-" jaeyoung barely gets to greet the man before he's interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his own.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	creepin

**Author's Note:**

> hi, to start this is a VENT WRITE. it is filled with trauma. i wrote this as a way to help myself with experiences that I've had and things i struggle with, I'm in no way romanticizing anything either. this is fiction.
> 
> that being said, if sexual assault or rape is a sensitive subject to you, this may not be a good idea to read. there are flashbacks to the event, but there isn't anything going into too much detail. but it does heavily reference what happened.  
> i would also like to add that there are references to the song Sudden Desire by Hayley Williams, it's a song that i find comfort in, feel free to listen to it
> 
> if you do decide to keep reading after this note, please be kind. thank you

a simple 'can i come over?' text was all jaeyoung got from hyojin that day. no context to anything or even a reply after jaeyoung said that he could. it was unlike the usual, detailed-orientated hyojin. 'the door isn't locked, just come in when you get here' he texts, not receiving any reply again. 

a while later, he hears his front door open downstairs. "hyojin? i'm in my room!" he calls, looking back down at his phone. he's sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, scrolling aimlessly through social media. he hadn't seen the man in a few weeks and was quite excited to see him again. 

his bedroom door opens to reveal hyojin standing in an oversized hoodie and jeans. "hey hyojin-" jaeyoung barely gets to greet the man before he's interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his own. 

he blinks in surprise a bit, it's not like they hadn't been intimate like this before, but it wasn't usually a normal occurrence for the two. 

he doesn't contest though when hyojin is climbing into his lap. he kisses back softly, letting his hands settle onto his hips. hyojin seems to have another idea though as he begins to kiss him more harshly. it was as if something was spurring him on. there was a different kind of urgency from him that jaeyoung hadn't seen before.

jaeyoung tries to match hyojin's pace, but when hyojin pushes his tongue into his mouth, he sputters. The man was frantic and had his eyes clenched shut. "s-slow.. down..." jaeyoung struggles to say against hyojin's lips. Why was he so hurried?

hyojin finds himself shaking his head as he rubs and tugs at the sleeves covering jaeyoung's biceps. the panic has set into his chest once again and it only fuels him more. hastily he takes hold of jaeyoung's hands and guides them to the waistband of his pants. _touch me, please touch me..._ he thinks, rolling his hips against jaeyoung's. the man starts to recoil and pull his hands from his grasp, being put off by hyojin's behavior. 

"hyo-" he tries to speak, but hyojin whines into his mouth, silencing him with his tongue. it seems that he was growing more desperate, pathetically grinding against him for any friction he could get. his face is contorted into one of distress. 

the other man furrows his eyebrows, a bit freaked out at how forward hyojin was being. he tries to pry the man off, but his small hands grip onto the wrinkles of his shirt. "stop! what's wrong with you?" jaeyoung is finally able to exclaim when he peels hyojin's mouth off of his own, one strong shove sends the older hurling to the floor. there's a thud as he hits the floor and jaeyoung instantly feels bad, he didn't mean to push him so hard.

"don't you like it like this?" hyojin stares up at him with glassy eyes, confusion filling them. hyojin doesn't understand. 

only a bewildered look can cross jaeyoung's face before hyojin is scrambling onto his knees and crawling to him again. "come on, i can suck you off right here," hyojin reaches for the strings of jaeyoung's sweatpants. 

"no- no!" jaeyoung pushes him away again, eyes widening. he's never seen hyojin act like this before, alarm bells start to sound in his head. the man was shaking like a leaf as he sat there on the floor of his bedroom. 

hyojin was manic, heart racing, hands shaking. an overwhelming sudden desire was causing his insides to burn, he just wanted to be used. just wanted jaeyoung's big hands to bruise him, abuse him. isn't that what he wanted too? 

"don't you want me?" his voice begins to tremble almost as much as he was. "i can do whatever you want, don't you just want to fuck me right now?" hyojin begins to pull his hoodie off, exposing his bare chest. purple-ish green finger-shaped bruises wrap around his hips, a few scratches on his neck. jaeyoung gawks, he can tell they were still somewhat recent, though fading. his confusion turns more towards concern, he assumes the worst before anything else.

"are you okay? hyojin, who did that to you?" he asks softly, climbing down and sitting on the floor in front of him, trying to get a look at his face. 

hyojin whines, he doesn't want the man to look him in the eyes, there was too much shame in them. too many things broiling beneath those windows of his, the fingerprints on his skin were a painful reminder. he can't think about it now, the sudden desire grew in his stomach. it was a wildfire now, tinging his insides, swallowing him whole. 

"please," he breathes out shakily. he leans forward again, splaying his hands onto jaeyoung's thighs and trying to kiss him again. he doesn't want to think about it, the fire inside was so mind-numbing. he just wanted to kiss him, feel his hands go down. He would do anything to feel desired, to fill the buzzing darkness that plagued his soul.

"hyojin," jaeyoung says sternly, pushing him away by his shoulders. what had gotten into him? it was obvious something was unwell. he didn't want this.

hyojin falls back onto his hands once again and he cries out in frustration, all the self-hatred causing the burning in his stomach to overflow. "what's wrong with me?" tears begin to fall down his face and he wraps his arms around his knees pathetically. the itching beneath his skin burns out, turning icy. 

"i’m sorry, i'm sorry," he murmurs over to jaeyoung, who's frozen in place. he wasn't sure what to do, as he stared at the tearful man in front of him. 

"hyojin..." he starts, gently reaching out to touch hyojin’s shoulder. his heart breaks when the man flinches aggressively at it. 

"what happened?" he asks, trying to get a look at the bruises on his hips. he doesn't want to pry, he just wanted to offer comfort to him. he opens his arms for him and hyojin reluctantly scoots closer into his embrace. 

"i can't handle it any- m-more," hyojin hiccups, continuing to cry into his shoulder. jaeyoung tries his best to soothe him, rubbing his back. he felt a deep ache in his heart for the suffering of his friend. he didn't know what the cause for his sorrow was, but it hurt to see how troubling it was. "it's okay," he hums lowly, not knowing what he can do for him. he practically cradles him. 

hyojin feels like his skin is crawling again.

he felt disgusted with himself. he couldn't believe how he had just been to one of his friends. he didn't know why he was acting this way, it only makes him feel more guilty. he didn't know how to control it. he felt so tainted, so ruined.

"i can't... tell you..." hyojin mumbles, shaking his head, mostly to himself. he was afraid. 

"tell me what?" jaeyoung frowns. he pushes some of hyojin's hair aside, but the man hides his face in his hands. 

"p-please don't make me tell y-you..." hyojin whispers, sounding pitiful, scared. broken. he chokes out a sob, burying his head into jaeyoung's shoulder once again. "okay, okay," the younger says in a hushed voice, holding him tighter. thoughts race through his head, what happened to him? who hurt him? 

hyojin's mind was still reeling from that night. it wasn't supposed to be like this, not like this. it was supposed to be a fun night. but it was blurred faces, alcohol, uncomfortably lingering hands in places that hyojin didn't want, kisses on rejecting skin. dirty words from the mouth of one he thought he could trust. 

hyojin shakes hard at the memories, his voice, his touch. 

_"have just one more drink,"_

_"you can't leave yet, we're just starting to have fun,"_

_"you're so beautiful, hyojin..."_

hyojin was weak, so so weak. his stomach starts to swirl with something worse this time, he thinks he's going to throw up. jaeyoung's comforting embrace suddenly didn't feel so soft anymore. he squirms, pushing the man away with such force that you'd think he was fighting for his life. 

jaeyoung lets go of him quickly, feeling confused. did he do something wrong? 

hyojin scrambles away, grabbing his hoodie that he previously abandoned on the floor. his eyes are wide and his breathing is heavy. "i-i'm sorry i-" a primal urge inside of him screams that it's not safe, that he needs to leave. 

"i shouldn't have come- i'm sorry- i-i have to go," hyojin stutters out yanking the garment back over his head a standing. he was like a poor deer caught on a highway, skittish as ever. he flinches when jaeyoung starts to stand after him. 

"hyojin-" he tries, but hyojin's already hurrying from the room. 

"wait!-" hyojin shuts the door behind him, leaving jaeyoung standing in the middle of his floor. he doesn't go after him, using better judgment, it would probably freak him out more.

what the hell had just happened? jaeyoung's heart is racing with fear, concern for hyojin. he stands alone, staring at the his bedroom door, replaying what had happened, how hyojin acted, searching for some sort of insight.

but hyojin decides to leave him in the dark about it all.


End file.
